Perfección
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Ser perfecta no existe, ser perfecta es ser plástica, es ser una máquina sin voluntad creada para sucumbir los deseos de otros. Nadie es perfecto, hija. Día Seis: Viñeta escrita en 5 minutos o menos.


_**Perfección**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día seis: Viñeta escrita en 5 minutos o menos (Me salió OS ¿Quién coño escribe una viñeta en 5 minutos? O.O)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _La pequeña niña rubia volvió a soltar una risita en cuanto su papá alejó sus manos de su carita._

— _Tengo tu nariz —Marron soltó un gritito de alegría al ver el dedo pulgar de su padre entre los otros simulando la protuberancia que todos, menos ellos dos, tenían en el rostro—. ¿Quieres que te la devuelva?_

— _¡Sí! —exclamó la niña de dos años aplaudiendo._

— _Bien, pero con una condición —señaló su rostro—. Ven, dale un beso a papá —Marron se levantó con sus piernitas temblando y saltó abrazando el cuello de su padre con diversión. Krilin rio mientras recibía el abrazo de su hija. La pequeña le dio un beso en donde debería estar su nariz—. Bien, me convenciste —Krilin le colocó la mano en la carita de su hija y la pequeña soltó una risita._

 _Dieciocho estaba sentada en el sofá, viéndolos con ternura._

 _ **.**_

—¡Desnarizada! ¡Desnarizada! —los canticos de las chicas hicieron que los ojos de Marron se inundaran de lágrimas. La niña de 12 años se secó los ojos y no miró en donde estaban las chicas.

—Oye, fenómeno —esta vez fue un chico, se había colocado enfrente de la rubia haciéndola sonrojar por la repentina cercanía, ella odiaba que estuviesen tan cerca—. ¿Porque no tienes nariz?—los ojitos de la niña se inundaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

—¡Oigan, miren! ¡El fenómeno de la isla está llorando! —dijo otro chico y varios estudiantes se acercaron y la rodearon, burlándose de ella. La niña siguió llorando, hasta que llegó al límite, pues un chico había tomado su mochila que había sido un hermoso regalo del abuelo Roshi y lo había lanzado a un charco.

Ante lo sucedido, la niña dejó de llorar y se levantó con las manos echas puños. Los chicos, al sentir el aura que de repente había comenzado a surgir de la niña se fueron quedando callados uno por uno.

—Recoge mi mochila —dijo la niña con una escalofriante frialdad, a la persona que había lanzado la mochila antes—. Fue un regalo de mi abuelo y lo quiero.

—¡N-No! —dijo el chico temblando, la rubiecita le estaba causando mucho temor.

—¡Levanta mi mochila! —exclamó la rubia, y todos temblaron, pues el aura que despedía la humana era extraño. El chico, con mucho miedo, levantó la mochila de Marron y se la entregó. Extrañamente, el aura desapareció y Marron suavizó su siempre angelical rostro, y trató de limpiar con delicadeza el símbolo Kame.

—¡Idiotas! —Exclamó un muchacho mayor que había llegado cuando el revuelo ya había comenzado— ¡Ese es el símbolo de la tortuga! Esta enana debe ser alumna del gran Muten Roshi —Pero al parecer nadie más que él conocía al maestro tortuga, pues algunos creían que el absoluto era Mr. Satán—. ¿Saben qué? Yo mejor dejo que la fenómeno los golpee, no me metería jamás con un alumno de ese maestro —Y se alejó. Marron les lanzó una mirada fría, tales como las de su madre, haciendo temblar a los estudiantes, y se fueron alejando.

Esperó en un banco fuera de su escuela a sus padres que la venían a buscar. Mordió sus uñas, o lo que quedaba de ellas, pues en las últimas semanas ya había acabado con ellas.

Estaba triste, pues ya la habían cambiado a tantos colegios y la seguían molestando, todo por el defecto que su rostro tenía. Marron se sintió molesta y odió a sus padres por hacerla tan imperfecta. Se sentía horrenda, toda un fenómeno, como los otros chicos decían.

El sonido del auto la hizo levantar el rostro, la androide 18 le estaba dando una sonrisa, con ese rostro tan hermoso que ella solía tener ¿Por qué no se parecía a ella? ¿Por qué no era hermosa como ella? Subió al auto.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó la androide, ya que ella sabía cuándo Marron estaba de mal humor, lo notaba en su ki.

—Nada… —la mirada fría de la androide por el espejo retrovisor la hizo temblar— ¿Por qué soy tan fea? —Dieciocho frenó en seco y volteó la mirada hacia su hija.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué soy tan fea? ¿Por qué no tengo nariz? ¿Por qué la gente se fija tanto en eso para decirme el fenómeno que soy? —Dieciocho frunció el ceño y comenzó a conducir.

—No eres fea, Marron —dijo Dieciocho—. Eres muy hermosa.

—Eso lo dices porque eres mi madre —la androide soltó una risita.

—Sabes lo sincera que siempre soy, contigo también lo seré. No eres fea, hija. Eres muy hermosa y lo digo enserio —Sabiendo que ese era un tema que no se podía poner de acuerdo con su madre, decidió cambiar un poco de tema.

—¿Por qué no tengo nariz?

—Porque tu padre no tiene.

—¿Y porque él no tiene nariz? —Dieciocho se encogió de hombros.

—Ni él lo sabe.

—¿De pequeño no lo molestaban? —Dieciocho asintió.

—Sí, pero él no era tan tonto de estar prestándole atención a esos chicos. O sí lo hizo, pero fue para bien. Si tu padre no hubiese escapado del monasterio, no hubiese entrenado con el maestro Roshi y no nos hubiésemos conocido… Y tú no existirías —Marron apretó los labios ¿Por qué su madre siempre la dejaba callada con sus respuestas?

—Me siento tan imperfecta… Quiero ser perfecta, como tú… —Otro frenón en seco y Dieciocho le lanzó una mirada fría a Marron que la hizo temblar. La rubia mayor estacionó el auto y salió. Marron iba a salir, sino que se dio cuenta que su madre se estaba dando la vuelta para subir a los asientos traseros.

—Mira, Marron —la voz fría de la androide inundó los ojos de la niña con lágrimas—. No quiero que vuelvas a desear es. Ser perfecta no existe, ser perfecta es ser plástica, es ser una máquina sin voluntad creada para sucumbir los deseos de otros. Nadie es perfecto, hija.

—Mami, lo siento…

—No lo sientas, porque tú no sabes. Tú no sabes que toda esta belleza que poseo ni siquiera sé si es mi verdadera belleza. No sabes cuantas partes robóticas poseo. No sabes cuantas veces he tenido que luchar contra unas ganas inexplicables de matar. No sabes —la voz le tembló— No sabes que fui modificada para ser una maquina asesina ¡No lo sabes!

—¡Mamá! —gritó Marron. Dieciocho tenía los ojos brillantes y a Marron le dolió verla así. Su madre era fortaleza pura y verla así, toda destruida, no era lo que ansiaba ver— ¡Lo siento, mamá! No sé nada de ti… No sabía nada de esto… Mami… —la niña se lanzó a los brazos de su madre llorando—No llores, mami… Eres la más fuerte de todas y no me gusta verte así —Y Dieciocho le devolvió el abrazo a su pequeña.

—No debí decirte las cosas de esta forma —reflexionó la androide, Marron negó con la cabeza—. Mierda, soy muy brusca para decir las cosas… —Marron se separó de su madre y se secó las lágrimas. Dieciocho las ayudó a secarlas—. No debes desear ser perfecta, Marron. Ya te lo dije, eso no existe.

—La perfección causa destrucción —Marron asintió y Dieciocho le sonrió, solamente frente a ella o a su esposo podía dejar caer sus muros—. Además, ya eres perfecta para mí y para tu padre, y eso es suficiente.

La niña sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su madre.

 _ **Nota: Se iba a comenzar con una viñeta ¡Pero me alargué! Obviamente esto no se hizo en 5 minutos o menos ¡Nada me salió! Pero de todos modos lo pondré :P Es que me quedó tan hermoso… O sea, primero me surgió una idea y luego avanzó hasta volverse esto… Marron buscando la perfección que Dieciocho posee, y la misma androide contándole lo mala que es.**_

 _ **Simplemente amé este resultado.**_

 _ **Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Espero su opinión :3**_


End file.
